Te prometo estrellas
by GixKey
Summary: Como las mentes más inocentes son de quien mejor se aprende, aquellas que destinadas se complementan, y aun sin saber el futuro, una fotografía mental o física lo demuestra, pues son los menores del grupo los que prometen detalles bajo las estrellas.
1. Chapter 1

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC -TAKARI**

 **Te prometo estrellas**

La camina ha sido larga, las batallas crudas y cansinas, por lo que un grupo de niños se encontraban descansando junto a sus leales compañeros envueltos en la obscuridad de la noche, estando alerta pero al mismo tiempo esperando conciliar el sueño prontamente, repartiendo sus actividades diarias como cocinar y vigilar, exceptuando a los más pequeños del grupo, quienes se sentaron obedientes a sus hermanos en una dirección que pudieran ser visibles para todos en caso de algún problema, esperando pacientes.

Ambos con la mirada enfrente mientras el niño es sorprendido por un flash tenue que lo hace voltear hacia su amiga que lo observa con una sonrisa cogiendo la foto instantánea que acababa de tomarle de sorpresa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunta el pequeño rubio confundido

-Te veías concentrado y a la vez perdido-responde ella con una sonrisa-no es una imagen habitual en ti, mira-le hace entrega de la imagen

-Aun no entiendo por qué la tomaste-dice confuso

-Me gusta capturar momentos especiales con la cámara-explica ella-y para mí en ese momento te viste especial-al culminar con una sonrisa resplandeciente al niño le aparece un tenue rubor en sus mejillas volviendo su vista al frente-Estoy aburrida, quisiera poder hacer algo

El muchacho la mira y tras observar el cielo se levanta cogiendo su mano y encaminándola un poco más lejos del resto pero a la distancia prudente que acate las ordenes de los mayores.

-Mira esto-dice sin soltar su mano

-Hay muchas montañas…-pronuncia la castaña-se siente como si fuésemos cautivos-con aquellas palabras el rubio frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza

-Arriba-dice señalando el cielo y al notar como engrandecen los ojos y la sonrisa de su amiga no evita sonreír a la par de ella-Hay muchas estrellas brillantes esta noche

-El cielo luce precioso-exclama ella emocionada

-Irradia la luz que contagias de tu emblema-expresa él con una sonrisa sonrojándola tenuemente

-Y encamina el punto de partida con la esperanza que representas-completa la pequeña produciendo una sonrisa cómplice en ambos pequeños

-Denotado por el valor de la aventura y la resolución de misterios como el emblema de Tai señala-expresa el pequeño

-Acomplandose por tantas constelaciones que se unen por el lazo de la amistad siendo inquebrantables, como el emblema de Matt expresa-dice la castana ensanchando su sonrisa

-Que otorgan con sinceridad el camino idóneo hasta la meta pactada por voces mudas, como expresa Joe con su emblea-dice entre risas el pequeño rubio

-Que se encuentra sin trucos o trampas por la inocencia de las mismas en el ejecutar de sus acciones, como el emblema de Mimí señala-dice la pequeña castaña

-Abordado por el conocimiento de saber llegar al destino correcto sin tiempo de pérdida mal gastado, como Izzy nos enseña con su emblema-continua el pequeño

De pronto antes de poder terminar, la castaña se queda pensando en la siguiente oración ejemplificando el emblema de la pelirroja mientras su amigo lo espera ansioso con una sonrisa, sin embargo tras observar la complicación de su amiga interviene con una pregunta curiosa.

-¿Te gusta alguna persona?-pregunta el niño colorando a su compañera

-No lo creo, puedo decir que me agradan muchas personas, pero gustar…no, no creo-explica la castaña-¿y a ti?-ahora era turno del niño de sonrojarse

-Creo que…-antes que pudiera seguir observa a detalle a su amiga-¿Cómo sabes que te gusta alguien?

-Supongo que tan solo lo sabes-dice ella extrañada-mi mamá dice que es porque quieres estar siempre con esa persona, disfrutas su compañía y te preocupas por ella.

-Kari…¿te dan asco los niños?-pregunta curioso a lo que ella niega con la cabeza-entonces…¿te molestaría si tú me gustases?

Con aquello ambos rostros se tiñeron de rojo, cada uno sumido en sus inocentes pensamientos, ¿y por qué no? Siendo la descripción de la pequeña algo llamado "gustar" al pequeño le pareció idóneo o como anillo al dedo sus ideales respecto a su pequeña amiga castaña.

-¿Qué pasa si te gusta una persona?-vuelve a cuestionar el rubio

-No lo sé…-responde la pequeña

Los niños regresan más apegados a sus amigos sin saber que decirse el uno al otro y tras cenar ambos se acurrucan nuevamente juntos dispuestos a dormir mientras los grandes hacían lo mismo. Más el pequeño rubio no decidía prevalecer con la duda por lo que de golpe soltó aquella pregunta a quien más confianza le tenía.

-Hermano, ¿qué pasa si te gusta una persona?-externa el pequeño al aire haciendo que todos detengan sus movimientos y el mayor lo observe apenado y confuso

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-responde el rubio mayor incándose para estar a su altura

-Me preguntaba…¿algo cambia con eso?¿es bueno o malo?-dice el niño causnado una sonrisa enternecida en todos

-No es malo, cuando alguien te gusta…pues es todo, a veces…las personas se vuelven pareja cuando son grandes porque se gustan, es eso-dice el mayor en resumidas palabras

-¿Papá y mamá no se gustan?-pregunta decaído el niño dejando enmudecido al contrario y acongojado al resto

-Ellos…-habla sin saber bien que responder-se gustan a…distancia, es mejor estar separados que juntos ¿si?- el pequeño solo asiente y sin emitir palabras todos hacen el acto de dormir finalmente a excepción del pequeño rubio.

Sin poder conciliar el sueño observa a su amiga que mantenía su mano unida a la de él, y poco a poco abría sus ojos recibiéndolo con una vista adormitada.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta la castaña restregándose los ojos mientras el pequeño asiente

-No puedo dormir-dice mirando al cielo provocando que su amiga ejecute lo mismo.

-¿Estás tristes por tus papás?-pregunta ella a lo que el chico solo niega con la cabeza-¿entonces?

-Sé que mi hermano no lo puede explicar, pero nadie me dijo nada al respecto, y eso de gustar a distancia es…triste-dice el con la mirada baja-yo no deseo que quien me guste lo haga a distancia

-Entonces no será así-explica ella con una sonrisa

Es allí donde el chico parece destellar en su mirada nuevamente apretando la mano de su amiga levantándose en el acto y hacerlos volver al lugar donde anteriormente observaban el cielo-

-Y allí en el cielo que nos acuna, unirá a dos almas en lugar de una, porque como las estrellas están hechas para existir juntas, mismo que se logra manteniendo el amor entre ellas como la fuerza opresora que las une…al igual que el emblema de sora-expresa el rubio con una sonrisa cautivando a la pequeña castaña quien sonríe ampliamente

-Fue la mejor frase de todas-dice emocionada ella

-¿Te gustan las constelaciones?-pregunta él volviendo su mirada al cielo

-Me encantan, son de lo más bonito que hay-dice ella feliz

-Mira esa-dice señalando el cielo-debe ser el "Can Menor", es la estrella guía-pronuncia el rubio-en un libro de fantasía explica que ella es quien te ayuda a llegar a tu destino

-¿Ella nos ayudará?-pregunta la pequeña a lo que asiente el rubio animado-entonces le tomaré una foto-pronuncia llevando a cabo la acción

-Kari, ¿el destino tiene muchos caminos cierto?-pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ella-yo quiero que mi familia esté unida, no quiero formar una familia rota, así que cuando tenga una…pareja como dice mi hermano me aseguraré de que no nos gustemos a distancia

-Entonces por aquella decisión tan certera ameritas otra fotografía-dice dando click a su cámara con su sonriente amigo

-Por cierto…-dijo captando la atención de su amiga-ahora mismo estoy seguro que…tú me gustas-dice con una sonrisa-porque te quiero y eres valiosa para mí, además eres mi mejor amiga y me gusta que estés cerca

-A mi también me gusta eso-responde ella con una sonrisa

-Kari…¿te gusto?-pregunta inocentemente el niño a lo que ella tras hacer un gesto de concentración asiente emocionada-entonces no nos gustemos a distancia, prometamos aquí ante la estrella "Can Menor" que siempre estaremos juntos, ¿sí?-dice extendiendo su mano y su pequeño meñique que la menor no duda en responder

-Lo prometo-dice ella feliz uniendo su meñique al del pequeño rubio-Siempre me vas a gustar TK

-Y tú siempre me gustarás a mí Kari-responde con una sonrisa el niño levantando su vista ambos al cielo

Por otro lado, jamás supieron que el cielo no sería el único testigo de aquella promesa, ya que una representación exacta de ellos un poco mayores los observaron con detenimiento a una prudente distancia sin ser percibidos.

-Es tu culpa por pedirle que cuidase de ella-expresa el joven rubio ante el ceño fruncido de su amigo

-No sabía que saldría un pequeño casanova-externa el moreno suspirando

-Ahorita son chicos Tai-dice el rubio-pero quien sabe…quizás lo cumplan

-Siendo así más adelante tendré una dura charla con tu hermanito Matt-dice burlón el castaño recibiendo un empujón de su amigo

-Ya veremos que les depara a aquellos dos-dice el rubio con una sonrisa mirando a los niños que seguían contemplando la brillantez de las constelaciones en silencio, acunados por sus propios pensamientos. Y ansioso de llevar a cabo lo que le prometen a las estrellas.


	2. Cumpliré ante la estrella

**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC –TAKARI**

 **Cumpliré ante la estrella**

-Estoy muy nervioso, quizás esto no fue mi mejor idea-decía un joven rubio alborotando su cabello de manera nerviosa cada cierto periodo mientras caminaba en círculos cual león enjaulado

-No te vas a arrepentir ahora ¿o sí? Creo que ya es algo tarde-expresa otro joven un poco más grande que el anterior mirándolo con extrañez-¿quieres morir acaso?

-No claro que no pero es que…-antes de poder continuar muerde sus labios sin saber que decir en su defensa-¡no lo sé! Déjame pensar

-Creí que querías hacer esto-expresa un joven pelinegro a su lado mirándolo con incredulidad

-¡Lo haré!-expresa consternado el rubio menor para seguidamente soltar un suspiro-quiero hacerlo y lo haré…es solo…bueno…

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?-pregunta el rubio mayor con algo de confianza, sonando más a una afirmación que una pregunta, mientras el menor esquiva la mirada apenado-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿a qué le temes?

-¿A qué más? Es bastante evidente-externa molesto y consternado el menor mientras inhalaba y exhalaba pesadamente

-No creo que debas preocuparte amigo, tranquilo, verás que tu nerviosismo es en vano-expresa el pelinegro mientras el otro asiente repetidas veces-Creo que es momento de empezar-tras recibir un asentimiento de los muchachos abandona la habitación no sin antes desearle suerte a su amigo

-Calma enano, verás que todo resultará bien, relájate Romeo-dice a modo de burla sacándole una sonrisa al menor quien acaba solo en el lugar tras la partida de su hermano, por lo que intenta controlar su nerviosismo.

Finalmente se relaja, más la adrenalina aun recorre su cuerpo y tras escuchar su nombre aparece en lo que resulta ser una pequeña tarima adornada con luces que iluminan la pantalla y saluda a los presentes.

-Buenas noches amigos y amigas, familia, a todo el mundo-inicia con su narración-hoy es un día único y especial para todos nosotros, nos hemos reunido para conmemorar una lluvia de estrellas, lejos de la ciudad, alejados de la tecnología, alejados del resto del mundo que decide perderse de este gran espectáculo. Prontamente iniciará pero primero que nada quisiera mostrar unas pequeñas imágenes en este proyector, ya que como bien saben, noches como estas frente a un cielo estrellado vivimos en el Digimundo, y en conmemoración a esos instantes he realizado esta pequeña presentación y espero sea de su agrado.

Así da comienzo a una toma de fotos mientras el joven baja del escenario reuniéndose con sus amigos, siendo recibido por una castaña a quien rápidamente coge de la mano dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Esas fotos son las que yo tomé cierto?-pregunta ella con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio-Es maravilloso que hayan servido para esto, se ve muy lindo todo.

-Es para conmemorar la ocasión-expresa el joven mientras ella suelta una ligera y sutil risa mientras el muchacho la rodea por la espalda

Sin prestar atención si quiera, una joven de anteojos se acerca al muchacho para conversar cortamente y tras dedicarse unas sonrisas ésta se aleja y grita ante el público-¡Hora del espectáculo amigos! ¡Vean el cielo!

Y así, todo el mundo maravillado contempla los pequeños astros pasar y adornar con devoción la perfecta obscuridad que los acopla, unos abrazados, otros más solos pero todos maravillados con el complejo cielo que tienen esa velada, mientras el joven regresa nuevamente al escenario dejando atrás a la castaña con una disculpa por retirarse.

-Las Gemínidas se producen de un suceso no ordinario. Son el resultado de un gran choque, mientras muchas estrellas provienen de cometas éstas lo hacen de asteroides. Sea cual sea su origen son una maravilla celestial que va dejando rastro, no solo en nuestra mente, también en nuestros corazones, porque es el momento perfecto para pedir un deseo, para que hasta el más escéptico tenga una fe, es el perfecto momento para soñar…-tras aparecer con el auricular colocado se postra nuevamente en el escenario-y yo quiero compartir con ustedes hoy un sueño, anoche me anticipé a consultarlo con la almohada, y así como las constelaciones a partir de ahora quiero hacer un viaje, con distintos significados como las estrellas, muchas veces un espectáculo de luz celestial, otras veces agonía, sobre todo incertidumbre, todo eso quiero experimentar y representar ahora, pero como sabemos perfectamente las estrellas no viajan solas, siempre están acompañadas de una multitud, y quiero creer que algún día se hará realidad.

Tras decir aquello el joven baja de la tarima y se aproxima a un individuo mientras los demás le van abriendo el paso acompañados de cámaras y sonrisas.

-Porque no se deben ser miles para ser multitud, con tres personas es suficiente, o tal vez cuatro, el caso es…-al decir aquello se postra frente a su objetivo-que no quiero seguir mi camino solo-la observa dulcemente mientras toma su mano una vez más plantando un beso en esta mientras ella lo observa conmovida con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro-Hikari Yagami, mi compañera de aventuras, complemente de mi emblema y la luz de mi camino…no imagino una vida sin ti y francamente espero pienses lo mismo, así como aquella noche en el Digimundo te prometí que siempre me gustarías hoy te reitero esa promesa….me gustas…te amo y quiero compartirlo todo contigo, por eso te pregunto hoy amada mía y le pido a las estrellas como deseo que me respondas…- con una tierna sonrisa y arrodillándose frente a esa muchacha enseña un anillo destellante dentro de una pequeña cajita negra con terciopelo rojo-¿te casarías conmigo?

Ante aquello las lágrimas no se hacen esperar en el rostro de la aludida, quien mantiene como en todo momento una amplia sonrisa, más deslumbrante que las estrellas mismas y sin perder más tiempo de manera eufórica expresa-¡Si, por supuesto!

Con aquello el rubio coloca el anillo en su dedo y eleva a la joven haciéndola girar entre sus brazos mientras el público les aplaude y vitorea emocionados gritando en bullicio "beso" repetidamente por lo que la pareja cumple el mandato y se dan un beso cargado de emociones y bellos sentimientos, juntando sus frentes al culminar el acto susurrándose un "te amo".

Así es como el evento principal ocurre y entre felicitaciones y abrazos todos se acercan a los muchachos, para darles finalmente un momento de intimidad mientras observan el aun estrellado cielo entre arrumacos.

-Takeru…-dice ella captando su atención-me gustas-con eso ambos sonríen y el beso su cabello tiernamente repitiendo sus mismas palabras-nunca creí que…volveríamos a hacer otro juramento frente a las estrellas…me encanta

-Aún nos quedan muchos más Kari…pero de aquí en adelante tenemos toda la vida para hacerlas juntos mi pequeña estrella, mi rayito de luz-y con un asentimiento y manteniendo su postura abrazados observan las estrellas pasar que como ellos seguirán su camino.


End file.
